Virtual Dive !
by Felix-Kun
Summary: Kisah hidup yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hati membuat mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Sebuah revolusi konsol game terbaru kini akan menuntun mereka ke dunia di mana mereka dapat mengukir kisah yang mereka inginkan. Dunia virtual yang menakjubkan telah menanti petualangan mereka!
1. Virtual Dive!

Pagi di Kota Konoha, burung-burung kecil berterbangan bebas di tengah-tengah atmosfer. Kicauan singkat terdengar merdu kala sinar mentari dengan hangat mulai menyapa. Satu keluarga di sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno telah memulai aktifitas rutin sebelum sinar sang surya merayap masuk melalui celah pintu geser. Asap hangat mengepul dari permukaan teh panas di atas meja.

"Ayah bangga. Masuk ke Universitas terfavorit di Konoha dengan mudah bersama nilai setinggi itu. Apa lagi kata yang harus Ayah utarakan selain bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu.. Itachi."

Pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang memulai pembicaraan keluarga. Matanya lurus menatap pemuda dewasa yang kini duduk sopan di hadapannya.

"Sou ne... Itachi, lagi-lagi kau membuat kami tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Kau benar-benar membuat kami senang."

Wanita di sebelah pria paruh baya tadi ikut memberi pujian kepada salah satu anaknya itu. Ekspresinya sangat jelas terlihat begitu senang mendapati anaknya, Itachi Uchiha, mulai minggu depan akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Nilai yang begitu jauh di atas nilai rata-rata sekolah, membuat dirinya tak perlu mengikuti tes terlebih dahulu untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas terbesar di seluruh Kota Konoha.

"Tentu... Sebagai orang tua, kami sangat bangga terhadap kerja kerasmu selama ini."

Lanjut pria bernama lengkap Fugaku Uchiha. Kedua tangannya terlipat gagah di depan dada.

"Tidak terasa telah 12 Tahun berlalu. Selalu saja dirimu membawa trofi dan piagam ke rumah setiap tahunnya. Dalam 12 Tahun terakhir ini...Tak pernah ada Tahun yang kosong tanpa penghargaan. Sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa untuk Ibu, Itachi."

Mikoto, wanita yang duduk di sebelah Fugaku, tersenyum senang ke arah anak sulungnya itu.

"Tidak baik terlalu memuji seorang anak, Ayah.. Ibu..."

Sahut Itachi yang sejak tadi diam senyap tanpa kata.

"Pujian yang begitu berlebihan hanya akan membuatku menjadi santai dan meremehkan."

Lanjut pemuda berkuncir tersebut. Mikoto pun tertawa kecil mendengar tampikan halus pujian mereka.

"Kami tidak berlebihan, Itachi. Kau memang pantas mendapatkan banyak pujian."

Sementara mereka bertiga berbincang ringan di ruang keluarga, seseorang bersandar pada dinding yang memisahkan antara ruangan itu dengan tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas tanpa mereka sadari. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam, bersama beberapa helai poni yang menutupi matanya karena menunduk. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya. Ia diam dalam bisu. Sejenak kemudian, remasan itu semakin mengencang. Membuat jas dan seragam putih sekolahnya kusut tertarik.

Fugaku menenggak teh yang perlahan dingin tersebut sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perbincangan pagi mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Bahkan jika kau menjadi santai karena pujian sekalipun, Ayah tetap yakin kau akan meraih yang terbaik."

"Mungkin itu bukan hal yang sebagian orang bisa sebut baik. Tapi Ibu telah melihat sendiri bagaimana selama ini kau telah berusaha begitu keras."

Mikoto ikut menimpali perkataan suaminya. 12 Tahun berturut-turut memegang ranking pertama. 3 kali di 3 Tahun menjadi pemenang di setiap perlombaan fisika antar kelas di bangku SMP. Selalu jadi juara pertama lomba di bidang sastra dan essay saat di bangku SMA. Dan tak pernah turun kasta dari juara 1 pada kejuaraan antar SMA se-Konoha di bidang matematika. Benar-benar trackrecord yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

**Drep... Drep... Drep...**

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar sebab lantai rumah itu hanya beralaskan papan kayu. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA Hosuki rapi melangkah pelan melewati ketiga anggota keluarganya tersebut. Sekilas Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku meliriknya.

"Setidaknya, kau satu-satunya anak yang bisa kubanggakan, Itachi."

Kata Fugaku sambil memejamkan mata. Itachi tahu maksud dari perkataan ayahnya tadi. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membantahnya. Namun sikapnya yang selalu hormat kepada Fugaku membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar mengoreksi kalimat tadi.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya, pemuda tersebut berhenti melangkah. Tangan kirinya terkepal erat, bersama menguatnya pegangan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah tas. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan rak sepatu, dan masih menunduk diam. Tangan kiri yang tadi terkepal erat kini terbuka, menggapai sepasang sepatu yang ada di kolom rak tengah.

"Andai saja adik tersayangmu mampu menjadi seperti dirimu, Itachi."

Mikoto melihat kearah Sasuke yang tengah memakai sepatu dengat nada kecewa.

"Aku berangkat..."

Ucap Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda itu dengan datar.

"..."

Sunyi... Tak ada jawaban... Tak ada yang membalasnya. Semua diam tanpa kata, seolah tak melihat keberadaan dirinya. Tangan kiri itu menggapai pintu rumah, lalu menggesernya ke kanan.

"Apa yang harus aku banggakan, selain laci meja yang penuh dengan surat panggilan dari kepala sekolah."

Kata Fugaku lagi. Dengan nada-nada tajam ia mengucapkannya tanpa beban. Sebelum pintu belum tertutup kembali sepenuhnya, Sasuke sempat mendengar itu.

"Mungkin besok aku harus berkemas."

Ucap Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Melihat adiknya yang kini akan segera dewasa selalu dipojokkan seperti itu, membuat hatinya begitu pedih. Mikoto sempat bingung dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Apa? Besok..? Untuk apa?"

Tanyanya kepada Itachi. Setidaknya ia telah berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mengganggu suasana moodnya tersebut.

Pimtu telah bergeser, tertutup kembali dengan sempurna seperti sedia kala. Sasuke masih diam menunduk. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Entah apa yang ia rasakan. Dalam tiap-tiap harinya selalu ditekan seperti ini. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu betapa sakitnya itu. Bersama rasa yang tak terkiaskan, Sasuke mulai melangkah. Menjauh dari pintu dingin itu, melewati pagar rumah dan menuju ke tempat tujuan rutinitasnya sampai waktu pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna merah jambu, menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

"Lihat, siapa ini. Hahaha... Anak kita telah bangun lebih awal."

Tawa keras terdengar nyaring di rumah sederhana tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Ayah?!"

Jawab kesal Sakura, gadis itu saat telah mencapai anak tangga terakhir.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci seragammu itu Sakura? Kurasa Ibu terlambat mengingatkanmu, benarkan?"

Tanya wanita di sebelah Ayah Sakura. Dia tertawa aneh sambil menyikut-nyikut pelan pria di sampingnya. Dahi Sakura mengerut mendengarnya.

"Tentu aku sudah mencucinya Ibu! Jadi tak perlu repot-repot mengingatkan anakmu ini."

Jawab Sakura dengan nada agak mengejek. Diminumnya segelas susu yang ada di atas meja tanpa bertanya. Bahkan sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Hei-heii.. Lihatlah.. Dia meminum susuku seperti ikan gabus saja. Hahahaha."

Kata Ayahnya sambil tertawa keras melihat satu anaknya itu. Ibu Sakura juga ikut tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas bagi gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"Masih pukul 6 lewat 35 menit. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk-"

"Jam itu berputar begitu cepat, Sakura. Jadi jangan sampai lengah."

Ucap Ayahnya memotong kalimat Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan jam di dinding.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Apa kau telah menelan sesuatu yang aneh? Hahahaha..."

Ibu Sakura tertawa lepas entah karena apa. Yang pasti setiap detik Sakura mendengar setiap kata dari mereka, semakin menumpuk tinggi rasa kesalnya.

"Justru kalianlah yang aneh! Dan lagi, aku tak pernah sekalipun datang terlambat ke sekolah!"

Bantah Sakura dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Nahh Sakura, kami akan mengunjungimu saat waktu istirahat nanti. Jangan khawatir, kami akan menemanimu nak."

Oceh Ayahnya lagi. Membuat kesabaran Sakura setipis kulit bawang saat ini.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang jangan datang ke sekolahku saat jam istirahat! Kalian hanya akan membuatku jadi bahan tertawaan saja!."

Bantah Sakura yang tidak ingin kejadian-kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya ingin melepas otak itu dari kepalanya. Menurutnya, mereka hanya mengacaukan alur hidupnya saja, tanpa memikirkan betapa malu dirinya jika mereka berdua datang ke sekolah.

"Tunggu, apa kau ingin Ibu buatkan segelas susu lagi? Kurasa putri kita yang satu ini benar-benar ingin dimanjakan. Bukan begitu, anata? Hahahahaha..."

Tawa Ibu Sakura lagi-lagi pecah bersama dengan tawa terpingkal Ayahnya. Gigi Sakura mengatup rapat, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat menahan amarahnya yang telah mencapai puncak.

"Tidak terima kasih! Dan itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Ibu!"

Sakura berjalan berat menuju pintu dengan rasa kesal. Memutar knop itu dan melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua yang masih tertawa bersama.

"Aku berangkat!"

**Blamm..!**

Suara bantingan pintu memekakkan telinga di pagi ini. Selalu saja seperti itu setiap paginya. Seolah seperti rutinitas yang tidak pernah ada hentinya. Para tetangga sudah hafal betul kebisingan-kebisingan yang terjadi setiap pagi dan malam.

Langkah Sakura begitu cepat bersamaan dengan rasa kesal di hatinya. Tangan kiri Sakura memegang erat keningnya. Begitu pening mendengar tawa-tawa berisik kedua orang tuanya yang masih saja melekat jelas di gendang telinganya. Sungguh ia bosan dan lelah bila tinggal di rumah itu. Seperti seakan mereka berdua bukan orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Ia merasa... Seperti menumpang di rumah orang lain. Langkah kedua kakinya membawanya menuju ke satu tempat tujuan yang setidaknya mampu membuatnya lupa akan kebisingan itu. Tempat di mana dirinya melalui berbagai hal yang disebut kenangan masa sekolah. Yaitu SMA Hosuki.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ramai tiap-tiap kelas terdengar hingga ke halaman depan gedung bertingkat dua ini. Satu gerbang besar dengan plang bertuliskan 'Hosuki Gakuen' melekat di atas atap pipa gerbang. Jarum jam masih menunjuk ke angka 6 lebih 57 menit. Masih banyak terlihat siswa-siswi yang berjalan masuk melalui gerbang tersebut, menuju ke pelataran sekolah. Tidak sedikit pula yang masih bercanda dengan teman kelompok mereka sendiri di masing-masing kelas. Tentu sebuah kebiasaan untuk menunggu bel sekolah yang berdenting, tanda dimulainya mata pelajaran pertama.

Di lantai 2, di kelas yang bertuliskan 'XII-1', seorang pemuda berjalan tanpa menghiraukan murid-murid di sekitarnya. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan. Menghindari setiap percakapan yang tidak begitu penting banginya. Pemuda itu meletakkan tas di atas meja dekat jendela kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke luar lapangan. Lalu duduk di bangkunya sendiri tanpa satu kata pun yang terucap untuk sekedar menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hei.. Apa kau telah mendengar konsol game terbaru yang akan rilis hari ini?"

Satu siswa tepat di belakang Sasuke, pemuda itu, memulai topik pembicaraannya dengan teman kelompoknya sendiri.

"Apa? Apa yang kau masuk itu... Konsol game yang diproduksi dari ARGUS?!"

Teman kelompoknya balik bertanya.

"Aku juga sempat melihatnya di internet. Kalau tidak salah, jadwal rilisnya adalah hari ini bukan?"

Tanya teman-temannya yang lain.

"Rilisnya memang hari ini. Aku ingin memesannya kemarin, tapi kurasa aku harus mengumpulkan uang saku ku selama sebulan tanpa makan di kantin sekolah jika ingin membeli satu paket konsol itu.."

Jawab siswa tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya karena begitu tinggi harga konsol game yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hontou?! Kudengar memang harganya selangit untuk anak sekolah seperti kita yang suram tanpa ada masa depan ini."

Sahut siswa yang lain dengan tangis ala animenya.

"Bahkan sebelum jadwal rilisnya, sudah sekitar sembilan ratusan orang yang telah memesan paket itu seminggu setelah terbitnya poster yang terposting di situsnya."

"Apa?! Sudah sebanyak itu?!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Jika kalian tak percaya, kalian bisa melihat di halaman depan situs ARGUS!"

"Itu memang tidak terlalu mencengangkan jika melihat bagaimana pihak ARGUS yang hanya menyediakan 1.000 paket konsol gamenya di saat review di salah satu acara stasiun TV ternama."

"Dan kudengar mereka tidak akan menambah jumlah paket konsol yang akan dirilis untuk sebulan kedepan. Itu merujuk pada pihak ARGUS yang masih mencoba kinerja program sistem game terbarunya ini!"

"Tunggu-... Bukankah itu artinya sesi uji coba produk dengan skala luas?!"

"Yang berarti bisa disebut mereka merilis paket Prototipenya dalam sesi ini."

"Sughoooiii... Aku harus memesan sekarang juga!"

Takjub seorang siswa dalam kelompok obrolan pagi mereka.

"Ohh... Sasuke, apa kau telah memesannya?!"

Tanya siswa tadi kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya.

"...Jangan bertanya hal yang tidak penting untukku."

Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Matanya hanya tertuju pada burung-burung kecil yang terbang bebas menggapai awan.

"Heeeeeh? Kau... Sungguh yakin tidak tertarik tengan konsol terbaru itu..?"

Tanya siswa yang lain. Namun Sasuke tetap menunjukkan sikap yang acuh tak acuh.

"...Siapa yang peduli tentang itu."

Jawabnya singkat dan sangat padat tanpa menolehkan wajahnya yang masih tetap terpaku memandang ke arah luar jendela. Sedangkan mereka terdiam heran tak mengerti. Sebuah konsol game terbaru yang benar-benar menggebrak dunia maya akan rilis di hari ini. Namun dia tidak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Entahlah... Tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengerti bagaiman jalan pikirannya. Itu sebabnya ia selalu sendiri. Bersama dengan sifat dinginnya, tanpa seorangpun yang bisa disebut dengan teman.

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Tanda mata pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Karena jam di dinding kelas telah menunjukkan tepat di angka 07:00am. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang masih ribut dengan aktivitas paginya kini terburu-buru masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Lalu menduduki bangkunya seperti yang tepah diatur oleh wali kelas mereka. Halaman, lorong, lobi, koridor, dan kelas-kelas yang sedari tadi begitu bising kini menjadi tenang. Begitu sedikit suara percakapan yang masih terdengar.

Seorang guru masuk ke kelas Sasuke, dan menutup pintu geser kelas itu. Berjalan ke tengah papan tulis tepat di meja gurunya. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kelas. Melihat kelengkapan absensi para muridnya. Walau ada satu pemandangan yang selalu terjadi di setiap paginya saat ia akan mengawali mata pelajaran pertama.

'Dia lagi...'

Dengungnya dalam hati. Matanya tertuju pada satu bangku kosong tepat di pinggir kelas di urutan ke-4 dari bangku paling depan.

"Baiklah... Kita mulai aktivitas sekolah untuk pagi ini."

Kata seorang guru pria tersebut ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian semester kedua, maka dari itu aku akan mengadakan ulangan di pagi ini."

"Apa?!"

"T-Tunggu dulu, Iruka-sensei..!"

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?!"

"Kami belum siap..."

Keluh para murid di ruangan tersebut, membuat kegaduhan ruang kelas 2 ini pecah seketika.

"Jangan mengeluh dan aku tidak menerima keluhan! Ini untuk menyiapkan mental kalian di hari nanti. Tentu juga jadi persiapan untuk ujian yang akan datang. Karena tidak ada dari kelas ini yang mampu menyentuh angka 8 untuk mata pelajaran matematika di ujian semester pertama."

Ucap guru bernama Iruka Umino yang kini mulai membagikan perdelapan lembar ulangan kepada murid-murid yang duduk di bangku paling depan untuk seterusnya di bagikan ke murid-murid yang di belakang.

"Waktu kalian hanya 40menit untuk mengerjakan ke-20 soal ulangan ini."

Lanjut guru berkuncir yang mempunyai rambut panjang tersebut. Para siswa dan siswi mendesah pasrah mengetahui mereka diharuskan mengerjakan seluruh soal itu hanya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat terbatas.

"...Hanya orang bodoh yang memainkan permainan bodoh yang hanya akan membuat mereka menjadi semakin bodoh."

Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang pensilnya. Tentu para siswa yang duduk tepat di belakangnya tahu tertuju untuk siapa kata-kata tajam yang terucap tersebut. Mereka sungguh tidak menyukai satu orang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat lagi."

**Drep-Drep-Drep-Drep...**

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga mengalun merdu di setiap sudut penjuru rumah bernuansa kayu itu. Sebuah arloji hitam yang tergeletak di sudut meja keluarga dipungut oleh sebuah tangan yang mengambilnya. Seorang pemuda kini sibuk melingkarkan jam tangan tersebut ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**Tiiing...**

Satu roti bakar keluar dari perabotan pemanggang roti yang telah usang. Setelah berhasil melingkarkan arloji itu di pergelangan tangannya, pemuda berambut kuning rancung tersebut menyambar roti panggang yang masih hangat. Ia melangkah menuju ke tempat rak penyimpanan sepatu. Saat akan mengambil sepasang sepatu miliknya, tidak sengaja ia melihat sepatu hitam pentofel usang penuh debu yang tertata rapi rak itu. Manik sebiru safir tersebut seakan memandang lekat ke arahnya. Cukup lama ia memandangi sepatu usang itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa ia tak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengenang sesuatu.

Sambil mengunyah roti panggangnya, ia memakai sepatu yang akan ia gunakan untuk ke sekolah nanti. Lalu berdiri dan menyahut sebuah ransel yang ia letakkan tadi saat mengikat tali sepatunya. Naruto, nama dari pemuda tersebut, mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai sebelum ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu di depan. Tangannya meraih knop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang hampir terlupakan olehnya. Dengan senyum semangatnya, Naruto menengok ke belakang.

"Aku berangkat..!"

Ucapnya dengan semangat. Senyum itu masih terukir di wajahnya.

"..."

Namun tak ada balasan. Tak ada suara apa pun yang menyahut. Tak ada bunyi berisik dari arah dapur. Tak ada suara khas lembar halaman koran yang di balik. Tidak ada apa pun. Naruto masih tersenyum, dan senyum itu masih melekat di antara sudut bibirnya. Manik sebiru safir itu kini seakan meredup. Senyuman semangatnya tadi... Berubah menjadi senyuman yang miris.

Pintu terbuka.

Naruto berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Langkah-langkah kakinya mengiringi lenyapnya sosok tubuh itu yang kini tertelan oleh silau cahaya mentari pagi. Pintu usang itu pun tertutup kembali tanpa seseorang pun yang menyadari, bahwa setetes cairan bening telah terjatuh di lantai. Tempat di mana Naruto berdiri mengucapkan salam sama seperti di tiap-tiap paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

07:34am

"Psstt... Cepat berikan jawabanmu padaku."

Seorang murid yang duduk paling belakang meminta contekan dari teman sebelahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku belum selesaiii."

Teman yang dituju balik berbisik dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Yang di belakang, jangan berisik!"

Teriak Iruka-sensei saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang sangat familiar saat waktu ulangan berlangsung.

Tidak lama berselang, pintu kelas diketuk dari luar, lalu pintu itu bergeser terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang siswa dengan seragam yang berantakan seperti berandalan sekolah.

"Yahaha... Maaf. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat."

Ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Seluruh murid di ruangan itu sontak mengalihkan arah pandangannya tertuju ke depan kelas. Melihat Naruto yang baru saja tiba dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tak bisa disebut rapi, Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Tak bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu terlambat ini, heh, Naruto? Lalu apa alasanmu lagi-lagi datang terlambat dengan seragam yang selalu saja seperti itu?!"

Kesal Iruka melontarkan pertanyaan kepada pemuda rancung ini. Sesaat tertawa renyah, manik biru itu lagi-lagi meredup. Senyumnya yang ceria beberapa saat tadi kini perlahan memudar. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya kini turun memegang tengkuk. Matanya memandang ke bawah. Suatu rasa berkecamuk di lubuk hatinya.

"Yah... Itu... Karena di rumah tidak ada yang membangunkanku... Sensei."

Jawab Naruto dengan suara lemah. Sangat berbeda saat ia baru masuk tadi.

"..."

Iruka terdiam. Dirinya mencoba mendengar apa yang coba Naruto ungkapkan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa itu akan sulit bagi Naruto untuk berterus terang.

"Tidak ada lagi... Yang menegurku saat aku tidak berpakaian dengan benar..."

Lanjut Naruto yang masih memegang tengkuk belakangnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Iruka. Tentu ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto ucapkan. Tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Iruka mengetahuinya sejak Naruto naik ke kelas 2.

Di kelas ini, suasana terasa sunyi. Canggung menyebar cepat. Tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar. Tidak ada bisikkan yang tertangkap. Semua memilih kembali berfokus pada lembar ujian mereka masing-masing. Pengecualian untuk seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di dekat jendela. Sambil memegang pensil dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya, Sasuke masih tetap memperhatikan orang itu melalui sudut matanya. Memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berada di depan kelas tersebut.

'Andai aku tahu seberapa berat beban yang kau rasakan... Sebenarnya aku bersyukur Tuan Hiruzen masih ada di Jepang."

"Baiklah... Aku sangat berharap besok kau tidak mengulanginya kembali. Cepat kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan lekas kerjakan lembar ulanganmu."

Ucap Iruka memberi selembar kertas ulangan yang harus segera diisi. Naruto menggapainya, lalu berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang masih dingin. Tempat di mana ia selalu mengisi waktu-waktu luangnya untuk membaca. Naruto terdiam tanpa kata.

"Waktumu hanya tersisa 5 menit lagi, Naruto. "

Kata Iruka-sensei mengingatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk Naruto sambil membuka lengan jas hitam yang menutupi arloji silver miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Waktu di mana seluruh murid tanpa terkecuali diperbolehkan untuk berhenti dari aktivitas belajar untuk sementara, sampai batas waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba. Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi dari masing-masing kelas berhamburan keluar. Untuk sekedar ingin bertemu dengan teman dari kelas lain, ataupun untuk mengisi perut yang kosong di katin sekolah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas.

Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyimpan lembar kertas ulangan yang telah berparaf dan keluar berbarengan dengan sahabatnya itu, suara guru Iruka yang menyapa Naruto membuatnya sejenak terhenti.

"Aku benar-benar heran padamu. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, kau menjawab setiap soal dengan tepat. Nilaimu sempurna kali ini, Naruto. Tetaplah seperti ini, karena aku yakin, juara kelas XII akan kau dapatkan nanti."

Ucap Iruka senang sambil menyerahkan lembar ulangan milik Naruto. Tertera jelas angka dengan nilai 10 di sana. Naruto meraihnya dengan tersenyum.

"Wakarimashita, Sensei."

Ucap Naruto melihat nilai sempurna yang di lembar ujiannya.

Alis Sasuke mengerut tajam. Dilihatnya lembar kertas ulangan yang berada di genggamannya. Hanya angka 7.8 yang bisa ia dapat. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal ini. Tangannya seketika meremas kuat kertas tersebut dengan rasa yang sangat kesal. Mulutnya berdecih sebelum membuang gumpalan kertas itu keluar jendela. Entah tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran lalu duduk kembali. Menatap jauh menerawang ke luar jendela kelas. Rasa di hatinya seakan berkecamuk, seolah saat ini ia tak mau melihat wajah sahabatnya. Tanpa terasa sepatah kata keluar pelan dari mulutnya.

"...Sial."

.

.

.

.

.

17:02_

Telah lewat setengah hari. Sore begitu terasa lama menjelang. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, Naruto menaiki tangga kayu yang menuju ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak tepat di depan pintunya. Naruto memungut sepucuk surat yang berada di atas sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

'Selamat dan terima kasih atas pemesanan anda! Sebuah kesempatan berharga bagi anda untuk menjadi pemesan yang ke-475. Dunia baru telah menanti anda sekarang! Sekali lagi kami ucapkan selamat dan terima kasih banyak!'

Naruto membaca pesan singkat tersebut dalam hati. Ia tersenyum, karena berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu yang diprediksikan oleh banyak kalangan yang akan mengubah sistem industri game. Ia adalah salah satu yang beruntung dari 1.000 orang pemesan pertama yang telah memesan satu set konsol game dari ARGUS. Naruto membuka pintu dan membawa paket itu masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulaang!"

Sapanya setelah melepas sepatu dan menatanya rapi di rak salam yang selalu ia ucapkan ketika ia kembali ke rumah sepulang sekolah. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa tidak akan satu pun jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan di rumah sunyi ini. Suasana tetap hening. Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu. Namun ia tetap melakukan kebiasaan ini dengan senyum kecil di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Di lain tempat, Sakura dengan terburu-buru menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan membawa sekotak kardus yang terasa berat di tangannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yakni kamar ternyamannya.

"Sakura? Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu? Seperti kau jadi orang penting saja."

Kata Ibu Sakura yang keluar dari dapur dan masih memakai celemek.

"Hahahahahaha..."

Ayah Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melanjutkan acara pribadinya, minum sake sampai ia tertidur di ruang tengah.

"Sudahlah Ibu! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini!"

Sahut Sakura berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga dengan suara keras.

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu Sakura. Kau seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan saja. Hahahaha..."

Ucap Ayahnya yang lagi-lagi tertawa tak jelas. Kening Sakura mengerut, hatinya begitu lelah dan kesal dengan begitu banyak cemohoan dari orang tua kandunhnya sendiri. Sakura tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap mereka berdua. Apa lagi jika mereka berdua datang ke sekolah. Seakan-akan dirinya tak punya lagi muka untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. Begitu memalukan, begitu menyebalkan, dan begitu memekakkan di gendang telinga ketika setiap saat mendengar tawa tak jelas dari mereka. Cukup sudah! Sakura ingin lari dari hal ini. Sakura tidak kuat menahannya lagi. Dengan mimik wajah yang keras, Sakura kembali menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi untuk menanggapi mereka berdua.

**Ceklek...**

Pintu kamar terbuka. Sakura masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu rapi untuk ukuran gadis. Yakni kamar pribadinya. Kamar yang mampu memisahkan dirinya dengan kedua orang tua yang mengesalkan baginya. Ia bersyukur masih mempunyai satu tempat yang ia rasa tenang. Sakura meletakkan kotak kardus itu di lantai.

"Surat ini juga dari ARGUS bukan...? Hmm.."

Dengungnya sendiri sambil membuang sepucuk surat singkat itu ke sembarang arah. Karena baginya itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Pasti isinya hanya ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memesan, pikirnya.

Kedua tangan putih itu mulai membuka kardus tersebut. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku yang Sakura yakini adalah buku panduan. Ia membuka, membalik-balik, dan membaca buku panduan itu ala kadarnya. Sakura lalu meletakkan buku tersebut di sampingnya, dan mulai mengeluarkan isi utama dari paket konsol game yang telah dipesannya. Sudah tak sabar lagi ingin mengetahui sebuah konsol terbaru yang diklaim adalah sebuah loncatan besar perindustrian konsol game. Sakura mulai menerka-nerka bentuk dari konsol ini yang disebut-sebut mampu membuat PS4 tak bisa berkutik bersaing dengannya. Tangan Sakura berhasil menggapai konsol yang masih terbungkus plastik busa itu dan mulai menariknya keluar dari kotak kardus. Namun sedetik kemudian semua terkaan di pikirannya tentang betapa kerennya konsol terbaru ini luluh lantak seketika saat ia telah melepas plastik busa yang membungkus konsolnya.

"Helm... Sebuah... Helm?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke...? Turunlah... Ayah telah menunggu di meja makan."

Dari lantai bawah, Mikoto memanggil Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengurung diri di kamar atas. Tidak ada sama sekali suara anak keduanya itu terdengar. Makan malam telas disiapkan sedari tadi oleh Mikoto, dan bermaksud untuk mengajak Sasuke makan malam bersama keluarga. Tapi tak ada balasan apapun.

"Sasuke...?"

"Sudahlah... Apa yang bisa kau harapkan darinya..."

Sahut Fugaku dengan suara berat yang begitu datar. Seolah tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan menjawab panggilan ibunya. Mata Itachi tertutup dalam diam, mendengar setiap kata menusuk yang terlontar dari mulut Ayahnya. Sedangkan Mikoto memutuskan kembali ke meja makan di mana Itachi dan Fugaku telah menunggu lama.

Sebuah kamar yang redup. Hanya ada lampu dimer yang sengaja diredupkan, bersama sebuah PC yang menyala terang di kegelapan. Di depan layar PC tersebut, duduk seorang pemuda yang mendecih datar mendengar kata-kata pedas pria yang ia sebut dengan Ayah. Kaki kanannya bertumpang santai di atas kaki kirinya. Tangan kiri menopang dagu, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengoprasikan sebuah mouse yang berkerlap-kerlip di kegelapan. Matanya yang datar intens menatap layar LCD itu, kala mouse kursornya diarahkan ke sebuah tab window software bertuliskan Shinobi Online. Jarinya mengklik software tersebut, dan munculah beberapa pilihan. Dengan santai Sasuke mengarahkan cursor mousenya ke sebuah pilihan yang bertuliskan 'Klick For Install'. Lalu ia arahkan lagi cursor mouse itu menuju ke pilihan selanjutnya yang muncul ketika jeda proses instalasi telah selesai.

"Process synchronize has been complate. Are you want to run now...?"

Gumamnya pelan membaca apa yang tertera pada layar LCDnya. Tidak perlu berpikir lama baginya untuk mengklik tab bertuliskan 'Yes, Lets beat the game.'

17%...

33%...

45%...

69%...

82%...

Sambil menunggu proses tersebut selesai, Sasuke bangkit dari kursi putarnya. Mendekat ke tepi ranjang empuk dengan sebuah benda mirip sebuah helm aneh yang tersambung ke port USB PC Sasuke menggunakan sebuah kabel panjang. Lampu LED berwarna kuning penunjuk bahwa power di posisi standby menyala jelas di kamar Sasuke yang redup. Tangan pemuda itu mendekat, dan mulai menggapainya...

.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu terasa sunyi di kediaman pemuda pendiam berambut kuning. Pintu-pintu dan jendela telah terkunci rapat untuk menghindari angin dingin yang menyelinap masuk. Ruang tamu, dapur, dan kamar mandi begitu gelap. Hanya menyisakan kamar pemuda itu saja yang masih diterangi lampu yang menyala. Selalu begitu tiap malamnya, semata-mata untuk menghemat pengeluaran tagihan listrik.

Di kamar ternyamannya, lengkap bersama laptop yang standby dengan koneksi data yang terus tersambung, Naruto duduk di tengah ranjang. Menggenggam sebuah konsol yang baru dipesannya. Pemuda tersebut lalu berbaring sambil memakaikan konsol itu di kepalanya.

'Kuharap aku tidak lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Iruka-sensei nanti...'

Pikirnya sebelum memejamkan kedua manik safirnya. Sinyal-sinyal yang begitu rapat dari konsol tersebut mulai memberikan sebuah sensasi aneh di sekitar kepala Naruto, saat sensornya mulai membaca reaksi rileks dari Naruto. Suara seperti sebuah dengingan terdengar di telinganya, seolah mesin itu mulai bekerja. Ia telah siap untuk memainkan sebuah game yang belum pernah ia mainkan. Sebuah game yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ia telah siap, untuk memasuki dunia yang baru, yang mungkin akan mengejutkannya nanti.

Naruto akan mulai mengucapkan sebuah sandi untuk mengaktifkan setiap protokol jaringan data yang akan menghubungkan kelima indranya masuk menjelajah sebuah dunia virtual. Frekuensi dengingan seolah semakin meningkat. Dalam posisi terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Naruto mulai mengucapkan codeword activate yang tertera di buku panduannya.

"Virtual... Dive!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**


	2. Wonderful Wonder World

**Deg...**

**...**

**Deg...**

**...**

Putih...

Benar-benar putih...

Tak banyak yang bisa dilihat selain ruang yang hampa. Begitu sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun di tempat ini. Hanya ada dirinya, dan hanya ada detak jantung miliknya yang terdengar.

Melalui mata, Naruto melihat kedua tangannya sendiri. Rasa yang begitu aneh, namun tidak begitu asing. Semua begitu membingungkan. Lalu Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanan miliknya kearah dada sebelah kiri. Mencoba untuk merasakan suara itu. Suara degup jantung miliknya.

"Ini... Mustahil..."

Begitulah tanggapan Naruto, tentang detakkan yang terus berdetak statis di dada kiri, tempat di mana jantung berasal. Dengan bertelanjang dada, Naruto melihat keanehan pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa... seperti bukan remaja berumur 16 tahun. Ia merasa ini bukan dirinya. Akan tetapi, melalui sudut pandang visualisasi dari matanya, Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa inilah tangannya. Bahwa inilah tubuhnya. Dan dari saat itu juga ia baru menyadari... Bahwa di sinilah ia berada bersama dengan Avatarnya, di Dunia Virtual Reality.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Wonderful Wonder World"**

**Virtual Dive !**

**Chapter 2 : "Dunia menakjubkan"**

**Character : Naruto .U , Sakura .H , Sasuke .U**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dari sudut pengelihatanku.. Sensasi pengelihatan yang begitu mirip seperti aku melihat kedepan menggunakan kamera perekam..."

Ucap Naruto yang masih merasa aneh dengan sudut pengelihatan. Benar-benar seperti melihat dunia hampa dari lensa kamera beresolusi tinggi. Walau begitu, dengan ini Naruto masih dapat melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi ini sungguh menakjubkan..."

Naruto bergumam kembali sambil menyentuh kulit tangan avatarnya. Visualisasi Hight-Definition 3D yang diperlihatkan benar-benar membuatnya takjub. Seolah ia adalah seorang kameramen yang sedang merekam kedua tangannya sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba setelah beberapa saat berselang, sebuah rajutan sirkuit grafis berwarna biru menyala menutupi tangan kiri Naruto. Begitu juga saat ia melihat ke arah tangan kiri dan tubuhnya. Rajutan sirkuit grafis tersebut seakan membalut kesekujur tubuh Avatarnya dan berhenti sampai di pergelangan tangan. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Avatarnya.

Naruto tetap diam sambil terus memperhatikannya. Sesaat kemudian, silangan garis grafis yang terajut di hampir seluruh tubuhnya mulai berubah. Dapat Naruto lihat tangan kanan dan kiri miliknya perlahan tapi pasti telah tertutupi oleh sebuah baju. Atau bisa dikatakan juga sebagai sebuah Blazer.

Naruto melihat blazer berwarna hitam dengan resleting yang selaras dengan warna celana panjangnya yang berwarna orange. Dirinya mulai menyadari sesuatu. 'Begitu... Link Servernya telah terhubung ke Server utama.'

Pandangan Naruto melihat ke depan. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada, kini mulai muncul. Sebuah Bar horizontal panjang berwarna hijau, dengan nama Naruto tepat di bawahnya. Yang sudah pasti Naruto ketahui bahwa itu adalah bar Hit Point dan juga Nickname miliknya. Di sudut kanan pandangannya, Naruto dapat melihat satu grafik yang sedang berjalan. Seperti sedang meloading sesuatu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menunggu proses itu mencapai ke angka 100%.

"Synchronize progress all complete. Wellcome, to Shinobi Online!"

Sebuah suara virtual terdengar setelahnya. Ruang hampa yang serba putih kini kian menipis dan memudar. Naruto terdiam, melihat pemandangan yang tepat berada di depannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkannya. Dan dirinya menyadari, bahwa saat dirinya berdiri di dalam dunia game. Ia benar-benar berada di dalamnya!

"Aku... Tidak percaya ini..."

Dirinya berdiri tepat di depan gerbang terbuka yang super besar. Dari pengelihatannya, muncul suara Notifikasi sederhana disertai dengan munculnya tabel informasi bertuliskan -Konohagakure, The Hidden Village-. Sama seperti affiliasi yang telah ia pilih saat Log in tadi. Lurus ke depan, pandangan Naruto dapat melihat rumah-rumah, bangunan sederhana, dan juga aktivitas para NPC. Belum sempat reda kekagumannya atas visualisasi yang benar-benar membuatnya tercengang, sebuah suara terdengar disertai pecahan kerlip cahaya putih yang pecah dan memudar. Menampilkan seseorang yang muncul setelah pecahan cahaya itu benar-benar hilang. Naruto terus memperhatikan tingkah laku orang tersebut yang sangat persis dengan apa yang sesaat dilakukannya tadi. Yaitu melihat kearah tangan, tubuh, dan merasakan detak jantung diri sendiri.

"..."

...

"Wooaaaaahhh..!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar teriakan keras orang itu setelah lama terdiam memandangi tubuh Avatarnya sendiri.

"Luar biasa..."

Naruto menoleh ke kiri, di mana suara itu terdengar dan berasal. Lagi-lagi ia melihat Player lain tercengang menyadari pemandangan visual di sekitarnya, lengkap dengan kerlip cahaya putih yang mulai memecah dan memudar di sekitar tubuh orang tersebut. Tidak hanya itu saja. Suara yang sama terdengar lagi di indra pendengaran Naruto. Naruto melihat keselilingnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi...

"H-Hebat..."

"Ini sungguh luar biasa!"

"Aku tak percaya ini.. Sial..! Ini sangan menakjubkan!"

"Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya..."

"Woaahh... Apa inikah yang disebut Dunia Ninja? Sughoii..."

"Game ini fantastiss!"

"Ya, benar! Aku masih tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat!"

Satu per satu Player yang lain muncul, memenuhi tempat itu dengan teriakan dan ucapan-ucapan takjub sama seperti Player pertama dan kedua yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

Kini Naruto menyadarinya, bahwa saat ini adalah hari pertama konsol Nerve Gear dirilis dan servernya dibuka. Pantas begitu banyak Player yang baru saja Log in seperti dirinya. Naruto tersenyum di antara sekian banyak orang lainnya. Sepatu ninja birunya mulai terangkat bersiap tuk berlari. Wajahnya yang selalu datar kini kian meleleh akibat senyuman itu. Player tinggi berambut kuning itu berlari melewati gerbang desa, lalu dengan satu sentekkan kakinya meloncat ke atap rumah. Naruto begitu kegirangan, tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Karena ia adalah orang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan kata-kata. Naruto berlari, meloncat dari satu atap rumah ke atap yang lain tanpa peduli kemana langkah akan membawanya.

"Lihat! Orang itu bisa meloncat setinggi itu."

"Bukan hanya itu, dia dengan mudah meloncati setiap atap.."

"Tentu saja, karena kita saat ini adalah Shinobi bukan?"

"Ah ya, benar juga!"

Suara saling bersahutan dari para Player yang sesaat tadi baru Log in takjub melihat Naruto yang begitu mudah berlari dan berloncatan di setiap atap yang ia tapaki tanpa sekalipun terjatuh. Sesuatu yang baru mereka semua sadari ketika masih disibukkan dengan ketercengangan mereka dengan bagaimana begitu memukau visualisasi game ini. Angin bertiup, membuat daun-daun dari ranting-ranting pohon terbawa lewat di depan Naruto olehnya. Sambil terus berlari dan meloncati setiap atap-atap rumah, manik sebiru safir itu sejenak melirik dedaunan tersapu angin yang melewatinya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

'Inilah Dunia yang telah kunantikan... Inilah Dunia yang telah lama aku impikan... Dunia virtual yang sangat fantastis... Di sinilah aku berada... Saat ini... Di dunia yang baru!'

.

.

.

.

Sebuah buku tertutup. Seorang pemuda menguap lebar dengan tampang hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Aku dengar dua hari lagi akan ada ujian sekolah di beberapa SMA untuk kelas tiga. Maka dari itu aku ingin kalian meningkatkan kemampuan kalian lebih lagi untuk mendapatkan nilai maksimal di ujian tersebut. Jadi coba isi soal ini sekarang, Kagano-kun"

Di satu ruangan tempat khusus untuk kegiatan les malam, seorang dosen berkacamata yang menjadi pemandu di kegiatan les para siswa-siswi murid SMA yang hadir memberi instruksi kepada salah satu peserta lesnya. Yang ditunjuk malah menggaruk kepala menggunakan satu jarinya.

"Etto... Aku tidak bisa, Sensei..."

Katanya setelah sekian lama berpikir bagaimana isi jawaban dari soal yang guru les itu tulis di papan. Pria yang malam ini menjadi pemandu les mereka mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa sampai kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal semudah ini..."

Para peserta yang lain malah tidak setuju dengan ungkapan guru pemandu tersebut.

"Kukira rumus soal itu baru saja keluar tadi pagi, bahkan aku pun tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan benar."

"Ya, itu benar Sensei. Rumus itu baru saja keluar dan tentu masih asing untuk kami."

"Kukira tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelesaikan soal itu, Sensei."

Para peserta les yang lain berkeluh kesah tentang soal yang diberikan. Terlalu sulit bagi mereka. Belum lagi rumus yang harus digunakan untuk mengisi soal yang ada di papan tulis itu masih terasa asing untuk mereka. Karena mereka baru sekali mendapatkan ajaran tentang rumus baru itu di sekolah masing-masing. Guru pemandu les mereka pun lagi-lagi mendesah panjang mendengar setiap keluhan mereka tentang betapa sulitnya soal ini untuk mereka.

"Yah-yahh.. Baiklah mau bagaimana lagi jika kalian masih belum mampu untuk mengerjakannya. Dan kau yang di sana, jangan menguap terus menerus, Shikamaru! Majulah jika kau bisa."

Di sela akhir aktivitas menguapnya, seorang pemuda berkuncir menoleh ke depan di mana arah dari orang yang menyebut namanya.

"...Hm?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan menopang dagu. Guru pembimbing les tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng ampun dengan sikap salah satu pesertanya yang tidak kujung berubah.

"Kubilang... Jika dirimu bisa mengerjakan soal ini silahkan maju ke depan, Shikamaru."

"...Apa aku harus?"

Jawab pemuda berambut nanas itu sekenanya.

"Tentu saja harus jika memang kau bisa. Agar yang lain mengetahui cara mengerjakannya."

Sahut guru itu dengan jengkel. Seluruh mata di tiap sudut kelas ini kini tertuju kepada Shikamaru yang masih menopang dagu menggunakan tangannya. Melihat pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan membuat Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan malas tanpa gairah.

"Hhhh... Merepotkan sekali..."

Kini Shikamaru menerima sebuah spidol hitam dari gurunya yang berada di depan kelas. Tutup spidol Whiteboard itu terbuka, lalu Shikamaru mulai menggoreskannya ke papan tulis. Tanpa ada Lag sedikitpun untuk sejenak berpikir dan berhitung, Shikamaru dengan cepat menyelesaikan soal itu di bawah 1 menit. Ia tutup lagi spidol itu, lalu mengembalikannya kepada guru pembimbing.

Para peserta les berbisik-bisik sesuatu tentang salah satu peserta yang berada di depan kelas itu saat ini. Telinga Shikamaru sedikit banyak mendengar beberapa keluhan tentang dirinya. Semua seakan jadi serba merepotkan sekarang. Sudah seperti itu sejak ia menginjak sekolah dasar. Tidak pernah ada yang mau untuk sekedar mengerti dirinya. Tidak pernah ada yang mau untuk dekat dengannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya.

Sombong, arogan, membosankan, dan dingin... Semua selalu menganggap, menilai, dan memandang dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya sama, dan begitu membosankan.

"Hhhh..."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar berbagai bisikan tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya.

'Apa tidak ada Dunia yang lain selain berada di Dunia yang seperti ini... Kah?'

Begitu tanyanya dalam hati sambil memperhatikan awan malam di luar jendela sana.

.

.

.

.

Suara air yang mengalir merdu, seakan membuat suasana hati begitu tenang. Tak hayal suara air yang terbelahkan oleh batu-batu yang muncul di permukaan sungai seperti bagai ilusi, membuat seorang gadis berambut sebahu berwarna layaknya merah jambu terlempar dalam ketentraman hati. Setiap inchi tiap langkah kakinya yang beralaskan sendal Shinobi selalu meninggalkan jejak di sana. Seakan saat ini angin membawa langkahnya, kemanapun angin itu berhembus. Melihat bagaimana satu-dua ikan berenang melawan arus di jernihnya aliran sungai.

"Ah..?"

Gadis itu mengikuti seekor kupu-kupu yang berlalu tepat di hadapannya. Penuh dengan corak dan warna yang sangat indah. Terbang, layaknya kupu-kupu di Dunianya. Terlihat begitu nyata... Hingga Sakura, gadis itu, ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Ia melangkah mengikutinya dari belakang. Menunggu akankah kupu-kupu itu hinggap sejenak. Agar dirinya bisa melihat keindahan itu sedikit lebih dekat. Semenjak memasuki Dunia ini, belum sekalipun senyumannya luntur. Seolah semua beban telah lepas dari pundaknya. Tanpa ada satupun tawa mengganggu dari kedua orang tuanya.

Manik hijau indah itu terus terkunci mengikuti pergerakan sang kupu-kupu. Bahkan kemanapun serangga indah itu terbang, dirinya selalu mengikuti dari belakang. Hingga tanpa sadar Sakura telah melangkah jauh dari tepian sungai tadi. Membawanya untuk lebih masuk ke sebuah wilayah pedesaan kecil 250 meter dari Konohagakure. Sembari mengikuti kupu-kupu indah itu, Sakura dapat melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian tradisional, bersama topi caping di kepala mereka. Memetik, menyiram, dan memanen. Mereka, yang sebenarnya adalah Character Non Player mempunyai suatu pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sakura dapat melihatnya, betapa mereka tampak menikmati apa yang mereka kerjakan. Sesekali tertawa ringan dengan satu candaan. Bahkan tidak luput pula kebiasaan manusia pada umumnya, yang mengeluh tentang betapa lelahnya pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan. Seakan-akan waktu telah melambat, ketika Sakura berlari kecil sambil melihat itu semua. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam ekspektasi awalnya tentang game ini. Melihat bagaimana mereka bekerja, bagaimana mereka saling bicara, bagaimana mereka saling bercanda, dan bagaimana mereka merasa kesal. Seolah-olah mereka dapat merasakannya. Rasa yang disebut dengan emosi, sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Di mata Sakura, semua penggambaran emosi itu begitu terlihat jelas di wajah mereka, yang bahkan mereka hanyalah NPC yang tak bernyawa, layaknya di dalam game RPG pada umumnya.

Hatinya takjub, lekuk senyumnya makin terbuka. Kini ia menyadari bahwa Dunia virtual garapan perusahaan ARGUS ini sangat... Sangatlah mengagumkan. Telah sesaat dirinya memperhatikan para penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas. Akan tetapi kini ia terkejut, mendapati kupu-kupu yang sedang diikutinya telah menghilang, lenyap tanpa jejak. Sakura menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, bahkan memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kebelakang. Dirinya seperti orang yang kebingungan melihat kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang telah hilang dari radius pandangannya. Sakura sadar bahwa ia pasti telah tertinggal oleh kupu-kupu itu karena terlalu sibuk dalam pemikirannya melihat para NPC di sana. Sakura kembali melihat kedepan, di mana kupu-kupu itu sesaat tadi masih terlihat di sana sebelum menghilang tertelan pepohonan rindang. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu sangat yakin bahwa yang dicarinya pastilah belum terlalu jauh dari sini.

**Fiuung...**

Bunyi sebuah suara kala jari telunjuk tangan kanannya seolah menyentuh udara, dan menariknya kebawah. Bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara itu, muncul sebuah bar dengan bentuk 5 lingkaran kecil tersusun vertical kebawah. Seolah-olah sebuah tombol hologram yang melayang, Sakura menyentuh, menekan tombol berbentuk lingkaran kecil itu yang berada di urutan kedua. Beberapa pilihan muncul tersusun secara list menurun seperti EQUIPMENT, SKILL, ITEM, dan sebagainya hingga terus menurun kebawah layaknya sebuah daftar. Lagi-lagi Sakura memilih pilihan yang kedua. Munculah sebuah Windows lagi setelah jari telunjuk Sakura menekannya, yang menampilkan kemampuan-kemampuan basis dasar yang telah dimilikinya semenjak membuat sebuah Avatar. Sakura menekan satu dari beberapa Skill yang tertampilkan pada Windows tersebut.

'Kinobori No Waza (Art Of tree Climbing) Has Been Applied.'

'Do You Exit Now?'

Sakura menekan tombol hologram berwarna biru dengan simbol lingkaran di dalamnya. Yang berarti Sakura menyetujui untuk mengakiri sistem Windows miliknya. Windows itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya, menciut cepat lalu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh pandangan seperti biasa dengan Bar panjang hijau penunjuk Health Point miliknya. Beserta Bar Chakra Point berwarna biru lebih pendek di bawahnya, telah sedikit berkurang karena terakomodasikan untuk pemakaian sebuah Skill tadi.

Sakura mulai berlari menuju kearah pepohonan lebat itu. Daun-daun coklat kering yang telah berguguran di permukaan tanah tiba-tiba berhamburan terkibas angin dari laju lari Sakura. Gadis itu terus berlari kearah hutan kecil di hadapannya. Hingga sampai pada saat ia melompat meninggalkan tanah dengan jejak guratan sendal miliknya di tanah tersebut.

Meloncat ke satu batang pohon, lalu menapak ke pohon lainnya. Bunyi angin yang terbelah oleh geraknya begitu jelas terdengar di gendang telinga. Loncat kekanan, loncat kekiri, di manapun ada batang pohon, ia terus menapakkan permukaan kakinya, lalu mendorongnya kuat untuk mendapatkan momentum kembali saat melakukan loncatan. Manik Emerald miliknya menyapu seluruh sudut hutan kecil ini. Berharap dirinya mampu temukan kupu-kupu yang indah itu. Telah jauh ia bergerak, telah lama ia melompat. Sampai pada akhirnya ia keluar dari hutan kecil itu.

**Tap-Tap...**

Bunyi kedua sendal di kakinya beriringan kala telah mendarat di tanah berumput. Di hadapannya, padang bunga matahari yang begitu luas terpapar gamblang di ujung kedua matanya. Manik hijau itu akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang sedang dicari-carinya. Seekor kupu-kupu biru penuh corak indah terbang di atas padang penuh rerumputan dan bunga matahari itu.

"Akhirnya, kutemukan jugaa..."

Ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Sakura mulai melangkah santai menyebrangi jalan setapak yang menuju ke desa Konoha. Kedua kakinya terus mengantarkan Sakura kepada kupu-kupu yang mulai terbang semakin rendah tersebut. Langkah Sakura berhenti kemudian, saat kupu-kupu yang di pandanginya hinggap di salah satu bunga matahari yang ada di sana. Ia meringkuk manis kemudian. Melihat bagaimana eloknya sepasang sayap penuh corak tersebut bergerak ketika diam di sisi kelopak bunga.

"Indahnyaa..."

Ucap Sakura begitu pelan sambil terus memandangi kupu-kupu biru itu. Sinar sang Mentari yang tidak begitu terik, angin sepoi berhembus merdu, hamparan padang hijau penuh bunga matahari yang cerah bersinar, bersama seekor kupu-kupu mempesona yang hinggap di atasnya. Lengkap sudah. Sebuah sudut pandang yang begitu sempurna. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengabadikan momen ini.

Sedang asik meringkuk di pinggiran jalan setapak sambil memandangi sebuah objek indah, nampaknya membuat Sakura tidak menyadari akan hadirnya seseorang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura... Sakura kah..?"

Ucap seorang pemuda tinggi di antara jalan setapak menuju desa Konoha.

Mendengar sebuah suara yang telah memanggilnya, Sakura yang sedikit terkejut langsung berdiri dan berbalik. Melihat seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, dengan bulatan sorban di kepalanya. Sakura terdiam dalam bingung. Ia merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang berpakaian aneh tersebut. Tetapi entah kenapa orang itu memanggil dirinya, dan tahu siapa namanya. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam diam saling memandang. Tiap detik serasa terbuang begitu saja.

'Tapi kenapa, wajah itu tidak asing bagiku...'

Ucap Sakura dalam hati. Terus memandang lekat seseorang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

'Tunggu... Wajah itu... Jangan-jangan dia...'

"..."

"Sasuke...? Sasuke, apa itu kau?."

Sakura lalu bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya sangat mengenal siapa pemuda ini.

"Begitu... Kau juga Log in dalam game ini."

Kata Sasuke, pemuda dengan pakaian aneh ala pengembara serta sebuah Katana hitam yang tersabuk di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"Penampilan Avatarmu sangat berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya... Aku sempat tidak mengenalimu tadi.."

Balas Sakura yang mulai terhanyut kedalam sebuah obrolan ringan.

"Aku pun juga... Tidak mengenali diriku sendiri di sini..."

Jawab Sasuke, sambil memandangi satu tangan kanannya yang berbeda dari tangan kanan di Dunia nyata. Dan satu tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban putih bersih. Terbalut seluruhnya walau sebenarnya tidak ada satupun luka di sana. Cukup aneh pikir Sasuke. Namun walau begitu, ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya serius. Mungkin inilah dirinya di Dunia yang ini.

"Ehm... Benar juga... Jadi, kurasa bukan hanya aku dan Naruto saja yang berubah di Dunia Virtual ini."

"Naruto...?"

Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah penasaran, ketika Sakura mengucapkan nama Naruto tadi.

"Ya, ternyata dia juga telah Log in di sini!. Aku bertemu dengannya setengah jam yang lalu di perpustakaan pusat Konohagakure."

Jawab Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. Mendapati bahwa mereka bertiga, memainkan game yang sama di waktu yang sama pula. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Server Shinobi Online di buka dan diresmikan. Bukan hanya itu, karena hanya 1000 dari mereka yang beruntung untuk memesan konsol versi Beta dari game ini.

Menyinggung soal pertemuannya dengan seorang bernama Naruto di perpustakaan pusat, membuat Sakura kembali mengingat ingatannya setengah jam yang lalu.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

Di jalanan desa Konoha, dengan berbagai kios yang menjual berbagai macam dagangan di tiap kanan kiri jalan, Sakura berjalan di antara para player yang sedang bertransaksi dengan para NPC. Kaki itu terus melangkah sembari melihat-lihat aktifitas di sekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya manik hijau itu menemukan satu bagunan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kaki itu merubah haluan langkahnya. Mendekat menuju bangunan tersebut. Tangan kanan putihnya menyentuh pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal di depannya. Sakura mendorong pelan pintu tersebut, lalu mulai melangkah masuk kesana.

- Centre Library, East of Konohagakure -

Satu notifikasi muncul di sudut atas kanan pengelihatannya ketika telah masuk kedalam. Sakura dapat membacanya dengan cukup jelas, dan ia telah sadari bahwa ia telah menginjakan kaki di salah satu perpustakaan terbesar di Konoha. Gadis itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam. Menemukan beberapa Player yang sedang membaca dan membolak-balikan halaman buku yang mereka bawa. Belasan, bahkan puluhan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi penuh sampul buku beraneka warna berada di sini. Sakura meraih satu buku di antara puluhan buku yang lain.

'Guild And Bonds...'

Sakura membaca sampul buku berwarna merah tersebut dalam hati. Jemarinya mulai membuka sampul itu dan melihat isi dari halaman pertama. Membaliknya menuju ke halaman berikutnya. Dan terus ia balik, bahkan sampai meloncati halaman sesudahnya. Ada satu hal yang cukup membuat Sakura kebingungan. Semua isi dari buku tersebut tertuliskan dalam bahasa Inggris. Membuat Sakura hanya membolak-balikan tiap halaman tanpa membacanya. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak bisa untuk berbahasa Inggris. Hanya saja percuma menurutnya. Terlalu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga untuk menerjemahkan setiap arti kata dalam satu kalimatnya. Bahkan belum tentu ia bisa menangkap pokok dari bacaan tersebut.

"Hahhhh..."

Sakura menghela nafas berat nan panjang dan mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya tadi. Mungkin tidak ada satupun buku yang dapat ia mengerti dengan jelas dan pasti di sini. Saat ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping untuk mencari rak buku yang lain, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning pendek yang duduk di bangku sana.

'Itu... Bukankah...'

Sakura mulai melangkah menuju kearah pemuda yang tengah tenggelam dalam diam di hadapan lembar halaman buku yang ia genggam. Sakura berhenti tepat di samping di mana pemuda itu duduk membaca bukunya.

Menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekat, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiap kata yang merumitkan.

"Saku... Sakura...?"

Ucapnya menerka-nerka siapa gadis berambut soft pink sebahu itu.

"Naruto... Naruto kaan?"

Kata Sakura yang juga kebingungan dengan nada canggung. Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri. Saat itulah Sakura menyadari ketidak masuk akalan tentang selisih tinggi mereka. Sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan selisih tinggi mereka di Dunia nyata.

"Ahaha... Kau tampak... Sedikit berbeda di sini."

Ucap Naruto mengawali topik obrolan mereka dan tertawa sedikit canggung. Benar saja, Naruto melihat perbedaan yamg mencolok dengan penampilan Sakura di Dunia ini. Dapat dilihat dari gaya rambut yang agak berbeda, dan wajahnya yang sedikit terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Jangan bilang hanya aku saja yang tampak berbeda di sini! Lihat dirimu... Aku bahkan ragu jika itu adalah kau."

Sakura malah membalas dengan omelan. Namun justru hal ini semakin membuat Naruto yakin bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Haruno Sakura. Yang selalu mengomel padanya seperti biasanya. Walau kini penampilannya terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dari Sakura di Dunia nyata, dengan Sakura di Shinobi Online.

"Begitukah? Yah kurasa itu memang benar. Lihat... Tinggiku mencapai 180cm. Avatar yang cukup berbeda dari visualisasi tubuhku di Dunia nyata."

Jawab Naruto sambil melihat keseluruh tubuhnya yang memakai Blazer berlengan panjang berwarna hitam. Dengan celana panjang berwarna orange. Satu hal yang cukup membuatnya bingung adalah... Tangan kanan yang seluruhnya terbalut oleh perban putih. Tertutupi semuanya, walau Naruto membolak-balikan tangan dan lengan itu.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Apakah Avatar semua orang akan berbeda dari visualisasi dirinya di Dunia nyata?"

Tanya Sakura sedikit heran dari perbedaan yang terasa cukup signifikan ini. Melihat rambut kuning Naruto yang biasanya panjang, kini terlihat begitu pendek tanpa sebab.

"Entahlah...Aku juga sedang tertarik dengan fenomena tersebut."

Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tapi, kau tahu? Kau lebih cocok dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang."

Kata Sakura sambil mengusap-usap bahu Blazer hitam Naruto dengan setengah tertawa.

"Yah.. Aku tidak bisa bedakan apa itu adalah pujian atau sebuah ledekan."

Jawabnya dengan sebelah alis berkedut sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Ah.. Tunggu.."

Sakura menunjuk jari telunjuknya di tengah udara kosong, lalu menarik telunjuk itu kebawah. Munculah lima lingkaran tersusun vertical kebawah. Sakura menekan salah satu dari kelima tombol lingkaran yang seakan-akan melayang statis di udara tersebut.

(O) Status

(O) Tool's

(O) Comunity

(O) Massage's

(O) Preference

Muncul beberapa pilihan yang tertampilkan saat Sakura telah menekan salah satu dari kelima tombol lingkaran itu.

(O) Comunity

- Friend's

- Guild

- Party

Kembali Sakura menekan pilihan yang teratas dari ketiga pilihan yang muncul. Dengan begitu tertampilkan sebuah Windows baru yang kosong dengan hanya kalimat - Add+ Naruto To Friend List - di sana.

Sakura menekannya dengan tersenyum kecil.

**TLiing...**

Tanpa Naruto duga, suatu Windows Notification muncul hadapannya. Naruto dibuat cukup terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

You Have Invitation Friend From Sakura

Do You Accept?

(O) (X)

Naruto ikut tersenyum dan menerima permintaan penambahan daftar teman oleh Sakura.

"Kau cepat beradaptasi dengan Game ini ya, Sakura.."

Ucap pemuda itu kemudian. Membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sekalipun remehkan aku, oke? Karena Dunia ini cukup... Tidak... Sangat fantastis bagiku.."

Jawab Sakura melihat bagaimana begitu detail dan nyata Dunia Virtual di mana ia sedang berada saat ini. Benar-benar sangat mengagumkan visualisasi dari sudut pandangnya tentang Game ini.

"Maka dari itu aku harus cepat beradaptasi untuk menikmatinya, bukankah begitu...? Dan lagi... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Na-ru-to?"

Tanya Sakura sekali lagi, sambil mengeja nama yang baru muncul di Windows Friend's List miliknya. Benar-benar meledek dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Tentu sudah jelas untuk membaca bukan..? Aku belum tahu seluk-beluk desa ini, dan aku akhirnya sampai kemari. Selagi berada di perpustakaan ini, kuputuskan untuk membaca semua yang dapat kurangkum tentang Dunia ini. Dengan begitu, aku tahu apa saja rahasia-rahasia kecil yang bisa kuungkap dari Game ini."

Jawab Naruto yang melihat buku tipis di genggaman tangannya. Dengan judul yang sepertinya berbeda dari yang Sakura lihat tadi.

- Combination Rare And Special Item -

"Kau, bisa membacanya..? Bukankah semua buku yang ada di sini tertulis dengan bahasa Inggris?"

Sakura menunjukkan raut mimik muka bingungnya.

" Kurasa begitu. Karna kupikir menerjemahkannya tidaklah terlalu sulit. Tapi walau begitu, membaca adalah salah satu cara termudah bagimu untuk mengetahui tentang semua hal bukan?"

Naruto menjawabnya enteng sambil menunjuk-nunjukan sebuah buku yang ia pegang di depan Sakura dengan senyum tipis percaya diri. 1-1 untuk skor Naruto saat ini. Sebuah ledekan tak langsung kearah Sakura yang kurang paham dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Kau.. Bermaksud meledekiku ya?! Mah.. Sudahlah... Aku tidak terkejut jika juara kelas Tahun lalu dan Tahun ini adalah dirimu."

Jawab Sakura sewot sambil bersidekap menoleh kearah lain. Sekali lagi Naruto tertawa. Dan pada akhirnya... Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bersama. Sebagai tanda ikatan pertemanan yang telah terjalin di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback End**

.

Siku tangan kanan Sasuke bersandar pada sebuah pohon rindang di sampingnya. Menatap Sakura yang terduduk manis di tanah hijau tanpa suatu alas apapun. Ranting-ranting penuh daun lebat membuat mereka terteduh dari sinar-sinar mentari yang menyelinap di antara celah dedaunan. Mereka baru sampai di ujung bukit di barat desa Konoha. Memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat teduh ini setelah berjalan berdua sambil ditemani oleh cerita Sakura tadi. Sasuke tidak menyangkal pendapat Sakura tentang Dunia ini. Konsol baru yang mereka berdua mainkan begitu menakjubkan. Satu lompatan jauh dari teknologi jenius yang meninggalkan konsol seperti PS4 di belakang.

Angin berhembus sepoi. Membawa beberapa dedaunan hijau terbang melewatinya. Jemari tangan kiri Sasuke yang penuh balutan perban meraih sebuah daun hijau berlubang di sisi tengahnya yang sesaat melintas di depannya. Jempol Sasuke mengusap permukaan daun itu. Ia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan tekstur dari permukaan daun tersebut. Tekstur yang benar-benar sama dengan di Dunia nyata. Nyaris tak ada perbadaan yang berarti. Visualisasi yang terasa melebihi densitas ketajaman dari Full High-Definition, membuatnya merasa inilah Game masa depan yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan daun hijau berlubang itu lebih dekat ke mata kiri miliknya. Melihat dari lubang kecil itu. Menyusur kearah desa Konoha yang saat ini dilihatnya melalui lubang di daun itu.

"Ya... Kau benar, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

- South Forrest, Konohagakure -

"Sabertooth... Memiliki stamina luar biasa dengan Rate Damage Medium di tiap serangannya. Memburu mangsa menggunakan taktik bertahap, menjadikan mereka predator alami dalam wilayah teritorialnya. Penyendiri, namun menyerang secara berkelompok jika tersudutkan. Walau menggunakan taktik dalam tiap penyerangan, tapi predator ini tidak sepintar dari yang terlihat. Namun kelincahan menutupi adanya celah kelemahan tersebut..."

Seseorang berdiri santai sambil membaca sebuah buku di tangan kirinya. Berdiri di ruang yang cukup luas di tengah-tengah hutan yang cukup lebat. Pemuda tinggi berambut kuning menurunkan buku yang ia baca. Dan kini pandangannya tergantikan oleh seekor macan besar berjarak 12 meter dari dirinya dengan taring panjang yang mematikan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kala macan purba tersebut merangkak perlahan mendekatinya, seakan-akan dalam mode siap untuk menyerang.

"Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan buku ini."

Ucapnya sambil menyimpan kembali buku tadi kedalam kantung senjata Ninja yang berada di belakang pinggangnya.

Macan itu terus mendekat secara perlahan. Bergerak dengan penuh kesabaran mendekati seseorang yang mengganggu wilayah teritorinya. Tiap detik yang berlalu, membuat jarak di antara mereka kian tereliminasi. Naruto, pemuda dengan Blazer hitam tersebut sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Membuat suatu posisi kuda-kuda yang sederhana, kala jarak dirinya dengan macan bertaring panjang tersebut kini hanya berjarak 8 meter saja. Dengan gerak hati-hati, Naruto mencari sesuatu di salah satu dari kedua kantung senjata Ninja miliknya. Suara geraman terdengar, kala melihat orang yang mengganggu batas wilayahnya mengeluarkan dua buah senjata tajam di tangan kanannya. Naruto menggenggam renggang dua buah Kunai yang ia keluarkan.

"Coba terima ini..!"

**Wuusstt...!**

Dua buah Kunai itu melesat cepat kala Naruto melemparnya kearah Sabertooth itu.

**Tep-Tep**

Kedua kunainya hanya menancap di tanah kosong, karena macan itu meloncat menghindar ke kanan dan langsung berlari menerjang kearah Naruto. Cakar-cakar mematikan itu terhunus cepat kearah Naruto, tetapi gerak menghindar Player berambut kuning tersebut tidak kalah cepatnya.

"Otto..."

Kata yang terucap ketika Naruto berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu. Sabertooth tersebut berlari memutar dan kembali melesat menuju Naruto. Dengan cepat pula telunjuk pemuda tersebut membuka Windows miliknya. Memilih Skill yang akan ia gunakan.

- Ju No Taijutsu (Martial Art) Has Been Applied -

Bar Chakra Point berwarna biru di sudut kiri atas sedikit berkurang dari kapasitas semula. Dengan sisi luar telapak tangan kanannya, Naruto menahan lengan macan tersebut yang akan kembali menyerangnya menggunakan cakar tajam. Akibatnya, serangan tersebut berhenti.

Tangan kiri yang terkepal kuat menghantam rusuk macan itu hingga membuatnya terhempas ke tanah penuh batang akar yang mencuat. Dapat Naruto lihat, Bar Hit Point milik Sabertooth tersebut telah berkurang, tapi masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

"Sudah kusiapkan kejutan untuk kalian di dalam hutan nanti. Jadi... Tunggu antrian kalian, oke?"

Ucapnya setengah bercanda kala melihat di kejauhan di antara pepohonan hutan, mendekat 3 macan bertaring panjang yang sama. Naruto mengeluarkan 3 buah Shuriken di tiap sisi sela jemari tangan kanannya. Macan purba tersebut kembali melesat cepat menujunya. Naruto berada pada posisi bersiap melempar kembali senjatanya, dan macan itu dapat melihat ruang gerak serangan tersebut.

Di radius yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, macan tersebut membatalkan serangan cakarnya dan melompat kekiri. Tapi satu hal yang mengejutkan datang dari tangan kiri Naruto. Macan besar itu seolah menabrak sesuatu yang kasat mata, karena Naruto menarik dua buah benang tipis menggunakan tangan kirinya. Macan itu pun terjerat dalam waktu singkat, dan kini kesempatan Naruto untuk menyerangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

**Zraashh.. Zraasshh...**

Percikan darah visual terciprat ke udara bebas, kala Naruto menyabetkan ketiga Shuriken di himpitan sela jemarinya yang tergenggam. Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Maaf saja, senjata kali ini bukan untuk kulemparkan padamu. Dan apa kau ingat dengan dua Kunai yang tadi itu? Apa kau tidak memperhatikan benang yang terikat di sana?"

Tanya Naruto yang entah kenapa malah mengajak macan besar itu untuk mengobrol. Bar HP Sabertooth tersebut turun drastis hingga ke angka 19%.

**Wuuuttth...**

Naruto melempar ketiga Shurikennya kearah tiga Sabertooth lain yang coba mendekat dari arah hutan. Merasa tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi lagi, Naruto menarik kasar benang yang telah menjerat macan yang meronta-ronta tersebut. Memang tidak termasuk kedalam sebuah serangan, tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan merupakan kombinasi antara benang tipis dan tarikan kuat yang menciptakan pergesekan tajam yang mematikan. Bar HP macan taring panjang itu langsung turun ke angka 0 akibat dari gesekan mematikan tersebut. Membuat tubuhnya pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan data grafis permainan.

'Karena taktik... Hanya bisa dilawan dengan taktik.'

Ucapnya dalam hati memperhatikan pecahan-pecahan tubuh macan itu yang kini telah menjadi serpihan data.

**TLiiing..**

Request Complete!

Rank: B

From: Fifth Hokage's

Subject: Local People Are Fidgety With Tiger's Attack.

- Clear One Or More Wild Sabertooth In The South Forrest Of Konoha.

Reward: 120Ryo And 200EXP

Muncul sebuah Windows Notifikasi tentang tuntasnya misi tingkat B yang diterimanya dari Hokage, ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan satu macan bertaring panjang. Akan tetapi keadaan belum cukup aman ketika 3 Sabertooth yang lain yang telah memperhatikan gaya bertarung Naruto dari jauh kini mulai berlari mendekat.

"Ikuzo..!"

Teriak Naruto bersemangat saat kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah cepat masuk kedalam hutan belantara. Suara bergesekan antara kain celana orange yang ia kenakan dengan semak-semak hijau di tanah membuat suasana semakin menegangkan, kala 3 ekor macan besar buas bertaring panjang sedang mengejar tepat di belakangnya. Naruto kembali mengambil sebuah Kunai tajam dari kantung senjata di belakang pinggangnya. Sambil tetap berlari ia sedikit menoleh untuk menentukan yang mana yang akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Akan tetapi suatu hal membuat Naruto cukup terkejut. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat ketiga macan buas yang mengejar di belakang berlari cepat sambil berpindah-pindah. Dari satu posisi, pindah ke posisi yang lain. Sambil terus berlari mengejar dan melompati akar-akar besar pepohonan, mereka bertiga saling bertukar tempat. Seolah-olah itu adalah kordinasi yang mereka tentukan secara alami setelah melihat cara bertarung Naruto tadi.

Sempat bingung mana yang akan jadi sasaran lemparan Kunai berikutnya, membuat Naruto tidak tersadar akan satu pohon di depan.

**Braakk...**

Daun-daun berguguran ketika bahu kiri Naruto menabrak keras pohon tersebut. Membuat pemuda itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan larinya. Tak disangka-sangka, salah satu dari Sabertpoth itu menyerang, menggunakan kesempatan saat lari Naruto sedikit oleng akibat tabrakan.

**Jreessht..!**

Lengan kanan Naruto terluka membentuk empat sayatan besar. Membuat Naruto jatuh terperosok ke tanah. Sempat berguling-guling di tanah, Tapi Naruto mampu berposisi siaga kembali dengan Kunainya cepat. Serangan kedua muncul begitu tiba-tiba saat Naruto baru saja berhasil menyeimbangkan gerak jatuhnya.

**Cntiiiiing...!**

Bunyi antara Kunai Naruto berbenturan dengan cakar kuat salah satu macan tersebut. Naruto berhasil memblok serangan itu. Akan tetapi ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Bahwa musuhnya saat ini bukan hanya satu.

"Siaal..!"

Ucapnya terkejut kala seekor macan besar menerkamnya dari belakang, dan menancapkan kedua taring panjang mematikannya itu ke bahu kiri Naruto.

**Jleebb!**

Ia menancapkan ujung Kunainya tepat di kepala Sabertooth yang sedang mengoyak tubuhnya itu. Membuat macan besar itu meronta kesakitan, diakhiri dengan pecahnya tubuh macan tersebut menjadi serpihan-serpihan data yang berkelip memudar.

Naruto melihat status HP miliknya yang telah berwarna kuning, karena berada di angka 47%. Walau Chakra Point's miliknya masih tersisa banyak, tapi Bar Stamina Gauge berwarna putih tepat di bawah Bar Chakra Pointnya mulai menipis. Situasi yang benar-benar gawat untuk dirinya. Karena jika Bar Stamina Gauge miliknya benar-benar telah terpakai habis, maka ia akan sangat kesulitan untuk bergerak melawan dua Sabertooth yang tersisa. Jangankan untuk melawan, berjalanpun akan terasa berat jika Stamina Gaugenya benar-benar habis total. Karena itu adalah akumulasi dari permainan yang telah dibatasi, seperti stamina seseorang di Dunia nyata.

'Jika begini, maka sebaiknya aku harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin.'

Kata Naruto dalam hati yang melihat dua ekor macan besar sedang mengitari di sekitarnya. Berputar-putar perlahan memperhatikan gerak-gerak targetnya dengan waspada.

Dalam posisi setengah berlutut memegangi bekas luka di bahu kiri, Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan berlari kearah barat. Melihat targetnya kabur, kedua macan besar bertaring panjang tersebut tak mau kehilangannya dan ikut mengejar dengan buas. Naruto terus berlari dengan tangan kosong, menembus hutan belantara selatan Konohagakure. Sedikit melirik kebelakang, Naruto tersenyum picing mendapati kedua macan itu masih mengejar di belakangnya. Tanpa diduga, sambil tetap berlari Naruto menempelkan sebuah kertas peledak di salah satu pohon besar yang di lewatinya. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto bersatu, membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang memicu kertas peledak itu aktif.

**Boooomm..!**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Pohon itu pun tumbang, jatuh dan menutupi jalan dari kedua Sabertooth di belakang. Bukan jadi masalah besar bagi mereka. Kedua macan bertaring panjang itu melakukan lompatan tinggi menembus asap hitam akibat ledakan. Saat mereka keluar dari asap hitam dan masih berada di tengah-tengah udara, tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata Naruto berada di bawah. Tidur terlentang di permukaan tanah hijau.

Kedua macan itu dapat melihat Naruto berada di sana. Namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena mereka sedang berada di tengah udara sehabis meloncat tinggi. Sebuah senyuman licik tercipta. Dengan santai Naruto menempelkan dua kertas peledak berwarna merah ke bagian bawah perut mereka. Karna akibat kecepatan tinggi saat melompat tadi, mereka masih harus berlari sebentar jika ingin melakukan pendaratan mulus tanpa jatuh tergelincir.

Kedua macan besar itu berbalik melihat kearah senyum licik Naruto yang tak kunjung pudar, dan masih dengan posisi terlentang di tanah melihat mereka sambil memutar-mutarkan sebuah Kunai di ujung jarinya. Kertas di bawah perut mereka aktif secara otomatis. Terbakar dan menunggu hitung mundur untuk meledak.

Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua Sabertooth itu langsung berlari kembali kearah Naruto yang masih bersantai di atas tanah hutan yang berwarna coklat muda dan hijau.

**Tep..**

Kunai yang diputar-putarkan Naruto tadi dilempar dan menancap ke sebuah pohon. Sisi tajam Kunainya mengiris sebuah tali yang telah berada di sana semenjak tadi.

Kedua predator tersebut hampir menancapkan cakarnya kearah Naruto. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba kaki pemuda itu tertarik oleh sebuah tali dan terbang tinggi keatas terikat di satu dahan pohon yang menjulang.

"Batsu..."

Ucap Naruto pelan, dengan seringaian misterius dan kedua tangan yang menyatu membentuk sebuah segel.

**BLAAARRR..!**

Lagi-lagi ledakan terjadi. Menghancurkan tubuh kedua macan besar itu.

Asap tebal membumbung tinggi setelah ledakan terjadi. Burung-burung di dalam hutan berterbangan tak menentu. Asap abu-abu tebal yang tadinya menutupi wilayah ini, tersapu oleh angin hingga memunculkan sesosok Player dengan rambut kuning yang tergantung tinggi di sebuah cabang pohon.

**TLiiing...**

Sebuah Notifikasi muncul.

- Defeat Two Sabertooth -

- You've Got 70 Ryo And 133 EXP -

"Mereka sangat lincah dan penuh taktik dalam menyerang... Tapi mereka tak sepintar seperti yang terlihat. Benar-benar seperti apa yang buku ini katakan."

Dengan posisi yang terbalik menjuntai kebawah karena kedua kakinya kini sedang terikat oleh seutas tali, Naruto lagi-lagi memegang buku yang telah ia baca tadi.

"Sudah kubilang tadi... Karena taktik.. Hanya bisa dilawan dengan taktik..."

Ucapnya sendiri di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut.

Mengabaikan Notifikasi yang tertampil di hadapannya, Naruto melihat sudut kiri atas dari pandangannya. Bar Health Point yang berada di titik kritis dengan warna merah karena hanya tersisa 17% akibat terkena efek ledakan besar tadi. Dan Bar Stamina Gauge yang telah habis terpakai sepenuhnya, membuat Naruto tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal untuk sementara waktu.

'Detak jantung yang berdegup karena terpicu oleh sensasi adrenalin tinggi... Seluruh kesulitan ini... Semua keseruan ini... Game yang membuatmu mengalahkan musuh dengan gerak tubuhmu sendiri... Benar-benar...'

'Menakjubkan... Dunia yang benar-benar menakjubkan...'

Dari dalam hati, Naruto telah jatuh hati dengan Game ini. Semuanya benar-benar terkemas rapi dan realistis. Sebuah Dunia Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game yang sangat-sangat mengesankan untuknya. Sungguh melebihi ekspektasi awalnya mengenai konsol Game terbaru yang dipesannya ini. Ia merasa beruntung, karena berkesempatan merasakan Game versi Beta ini dari 1000 orang pemesan pertama di antara puluhan ribu pemesan lain di seluruh Jepang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya menatapi buku penting yang digenggamnya. Dan mungkin karena efek akumulasi kelelahan saat seluruh Bar Stamina Gauge miliknya habis, buku itu merosot dari pegangan tangannya.

"Oro... Orororoo?!"

Kedua tangan Naruto berusaha menggapai-gapai buku yang akan terjatuh itu. Namun pada akhirnya, buku itu tetaplah terjatuh juga. Naruto sedikit sebal saat buku penting itu terjatuh kebawah. Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang lebih membuat sebelah alis Naruto berkedut-kedut.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, rencana yang kupikirkan hanya sebatas meledakan Sabertooth itu saja... Lalu... Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa turun dari siniiiiii...?!"

.

**"Wonderful Wonder World"**

**Virtual Dive !**

**Chapter 2 : "Dunia menakjubkan"**

**Character : Naruto .U (The Last) , Sakura .H (The Last) , Sasuke .U (The Last)**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Friendship, Adventure**

**.**

**To Be Continue's**

.

Taraaaa... Update lagi niihh (plaakk :V)

Maaf jika kalian menunggu lama atas publishnya chapter yang kedua ini (kayak ada yg nungguin aja dehh :V)

Nah sekarang waktunya kasih balasan yang udah ngasih review di fict Virtual Dive ! Ini :D

**rikushiki **: Salam kenal juga... tersanjung banget saat kamu bilang fict ini top bangett ^_^ makasih yahh..

**GazzelE VR **: hehehe masa kerasa sih hurtnya? Padahal aku kurang pandai dlm hal itu ^_^

**Z irawan3 **: Iya yah, kenapa dikit banget yg review... jadi kecewa saya :'(

**Kawaii Aozora** : yoo, Aozora-san.. makasih udah baca ketiga fanficku yahh ^_^ entah kenapa semua review yg kamu tempelin bikin aku seneng" sendiri kyk orang gila :V

**bowo688** : pertahankan? Siiip.. siap mas brow :D

: kalo kapan update lagi sih aku gak bisa janji.. entah kapan bisanya

**reffast 1000cc** : ayoo aku mau nagih hutang kamu nihh.. katanya mau fav ama follow kalo ceritanya di update lagi :D

Atas waktu yang kalian berikan untuk membaca cerita fiksi ini, Felix ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
